


at every table (i'll  save you a seat)

by hopelessrdj



Series: i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj
Summary: Tony was stressed. He knew it was irrational and he shouldn't be but this didn't stop him from pacing the room nervously. Because what if Stephen said "no"?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708741
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	at every table (i'll  save you a seat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironztark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironztark/gifts).



> happy birthday, parker.  
> Not the best present you could get but at least i wanted to give you something.
> 
> and once again massive thank you goes to wiz for putting up with me and basically co-creating this story

Stephen is a private person, technically he obviously knew that, most of the time he cared about that and did whatever he could not to misstep on the precious boundaries his boyfriend crafted.

But Tony was loud and obnoxious and extremely dramatic and Strange knew that from the day they first met. So he couldn’t expect him to always be silent and patient. Good thing about him was that he didn’t. When they decided to date Stephen accepted him fully, all his flaws and bad behaviours, awful habits and attention that followed. Slowly, surely he started getting more and more accustomed with small presents and gestures.

The awkwardness didn’t fully disappear, Tony could say that immediately. But he saw the gratefulness in Stephen’s eyes each time he got him something, he knew how much he cherished every single thing.

But he wasn’t used to it, he knew that much. He knew how his family wasn’t too emotional or keen on big gestures, how for the biggest part of his life all he knew were fights despite how much Beverly tried to avoid them. Affection wasn’t something Stephen grew up having.

So now, standing in this restaurant, with all their friends and family gathered Tony was slowly staring to feel his anxiety rising. He was pacing back and forth waiting for his boyfriend and biting his nails thinking he might have done too much this time.

Inviting his friends was one thing. But sending an invitation and plane tickets to Beverly, Donna and Maria might have been too much. Especially since Stephen didn’t know yet. He wanted it to be a surprise and at first the idea seemed like a good one.

But with each passing day he regretted it more and now they’re all here sitting in the restaurant behind him, patiently waiting for Stephen to arrive and he doesn’t know. He wonders if at the end of this day he will still be alive because he’s starting to imagine all the ways his boyfriend could come up with to make him pay for that.

So when he finally sees his car on the parking lot he dries his sweaty palms on his suit pants and comes closer. His mouth waters when he sees Stephen in a maroon suit paired with black button-up and he suddenly thinks it’s a good thing they have guests waiting for them because otherwise they wouldn’t make it to the restaurant at all

“Hey, babe” he says and wraps his arm around the taller boy’s waist kissing him right then and there “looking good tonight”

“I always look good, Stark” he answers and gives him one more little peck on the lips before slowly starting to walk towards the building, their fingers intertwined “why so fancy this time?” he looks down on his boyfriend with adoration visible in those green-blue eyes

“why? Can’t I spend some money on my beautiful boyfriend? Don’t worry you’ll pay it back once you’re world famous surgeon” he answers squeezing his hand a little

“I always knew you’re only dating me for my future status” he said, fake sad expression on his face

“it’s not like I was hiding this, darling” he pecked Stephen’s cheek “And it’s not the only reason I also date you for this amazing ass” he whispered into his ear and lightly squeezed his backside before entering the restaurant

The waitress welcomed them with a smile and asked for the reservation, pretending she hasn’t seen Tony before as if he didn’t spend the last half an hour welcoming guests who were already waiting by their table.

With each second he was growing more and more anxious, biting the inside of his cheek and feeling his palms get sweaty once again. He immediately knew when Stephen saw the table. His expression changing, but into what emotion Tony couldn’t really say. This was until Donna noticed them. She stood up with the brightest smile on her pretty face and run towards them not caring whether it was appropriate or not.

When Stephen let go of Tony’s hand to hug her and lifted her up from the ground with a smile so wide his cheeks must hurt all doubts left him straight away.

“You got taller again. When will you finally stop growing?” he asked jokingly when he let her go and took his time to look at her before guiding her back to the table

“Like you’re one to judge! You’re what 6 feet tall?” she exclaimed happily when he pulled out the chair for her and slid it back before seating himself.

Technically they all knew each other already, Maria has already visited them before and they’re used to chatting with Donna and Beverly at least every other month. Both of the moms knowing their friend group at least from stories.

But it was the first time they were all gathered in one place and seeing people dear to them interact and enjoy each other’s company was the greatest feeling in the world.

Then why did Tony’s anxiety started building up again, halfway through dinner. His doubts back again because what if what he was planning was too much? Stephen reacted well to the dinner and was genuinely happy smiling at everyone and holding conversations with each person, but his patience had it’s limits as well.

He felt heavier with each minute knowing soon will be the time to stand up and follow up with his plan and he was doubting himself already. Maybe it would be too much. Maybe he should do it in the privacy and comfort of their home, with just two of them, early in the morning in bed with the sun shining right through.

Stephen feeling his nervousness put his hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly hoping it will help and giving him a side glance to check up on him. Tony wished he could back away from his once so brilliant idea.

But it was too late and the stage was ready and the waitress already gestured for him to come and he had to play it cool and pretend he wasn’t screaming internally.

Stephen looked up at him with surprise when he pushed his chair back.

“I have a surprise for you” he said then kissed the palm of his hand that half a minute ago rested on his thigh. He slowly walked towards the stage where the band that played the entire evening was seated and stood by the microphone prepared for him

“Good evening everyone, sorry for the interruption, I’ll make it up to you, champagne glass for everyone on me” he said and felt like it was a good use of Howard’s money they inherited lately “Three years ago on this day I annoyed my current boyfriend with my singing into starting this relationship” a few muffled laughs were heard “To make sure this still works I feel like I should annoy him a bit more today, so bear with this for 4 minutes before you continue with your night”

When the band behind him started to play he was no longer worried. It was happening and there was nothing he could do about it now and if Stephen was mad at him he can scream all he want at home but for the next four minutes nothing else existed. Just the two of them and this song.

_We can leave the Christmas lights up ‘til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there’s a dazzling haze and mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

This almost felt as if he was once again, back at that party unsure of what Stephen will think of him. Only that this time he wasn’t slowly developing his feelings. He was madly in love and knew he wants to spend his entire life with this man. This man that was now looking at him with shock and adoration that encouraged him to keep singing.

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah take me out and take me home_

_You’re my, my, my, my lover_

He couldn’t have imagined it better. He was there surrounded by everyone he loved. Maria with her eyes already full of tears looking at her boy all grown up and happy and so smitten. Donna silently singing along and it only made Tony love her even more. Beverly handing a tissue to his mom, pretending she wasn’t equally emotional.

_And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_

_I’ve loved you three summers now, honey but I want them all_

He meant every word. He wanted all his summers and all his midnights every single happy and sad memory that they could create together. He could be able to watch him grown into the man he always wanted to be and support him through all his decisions good and bad. He wanted to get old together and maybe have kids one day? He just couldn’t think of anyone else to spend his future with.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

Along with those words he walked towards Stephen slowly, kneeling right in front of him, a shiny elegant black box in his hand

“Three years ago I promised you fifty reasons and I’m here today to give you the final one” he opened the box to show him a simple silver ring with a small leaf pattern on it “Reason 50 is: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Stephen Vincent Strange will you marry me?”

The few seconds of silence that followed accompanied by the shock on his boyfriend’s face were the longest moment of his life before he got on his knees beside him and kissed him not caring about the presence of anyone else in the room

“I will, Anthony” he said and watched Tony put the perfectly measured ring on his long finger “Strange-Stark will look magnificent on the medicine magazine covers”

“Stark-Strange” he answered in between the kisses

“Strange-Stark” Stephen said immediately breaking the kiss

“We’ll talk about it later, doctor” he answered looking deep into those eyes “he said yes! Champagne on me!” he shouted into to the room and the loud claps that followed only deepened Stephen’s blush

Tony thought he could be looking at him forever. And he was proud to be able to say he will.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think?


End file.
